kpopfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IKON
center|170px iKON (Hangul: 아이콘) — południowokoreański boysband składający się z siedmiu członków utworzony w 2015 przez YG Entertainment. Chociaż iKON oficjalnie zadebiutowali w 2015 roku, to już wcześniej byli dobrze znani jako Team B w show "Win: Who Is Next" wyemitowanym w 2013. Ich rywalami podczas emisji byli WINNER jako Team A. Obydwie drużyny zostały utworzone z trainee wytwórni YG Entertainment. Grupy rywalizowały ze sobą w celu ustalenia kto będzie debiutował jako pierwszy boysband YG od ośmiu lat po ostatnim zespole Big Bang. Tytuł zwycięzców na zakończenie programu wedle głosowaniom publiczności wygrali WINNER pokonując iKON we wszystkich trzech rundach. Grupa jednak przedstawiła się 15 września 2015 roku wraz z nowym członkiem Jung Chanwoo. Zadebiutowali jako oficjalny koreański zespół poprzez wydanie cyfrowego singla "My Type" z ich pierwszego albumu studyjnego "Welcome Back" oraz przez swoją pierwszą debiutancką transmisję w dniu 4 października 2015 roku na SBS's Inkigayo. Do zespołu dołączył też nowy członek Jung Chanwoo. Znaczenie nazwy zespołu iKON (z ang. icon - ikona) Prezes YG Entertainment Yang Hyun Suk YG powiedział, że "C" w słowie "ikona" (ang.icon) zostało zastąpione przez "K", ponieważ chciał, aby zespół stał się ikoną Korei. Fandom *Fandom nosi nazwę''' iKonic''' right|200px * Obecnym kolorem fandomu jest ustalona przez wytwórnię perłowa czerwień, przez co wielu fanów TVXQ ukazuje swoje niezadowolenie z powodu skopiowania ich barwy fandomu Cassies. * Design lightstick'u: podłużny z logo albumu "Welcome back" 300px|left Who is next: WIN Jest to reality show produkowane przez YG Entertainment, dokumentujące losy dwóch grup trenujących składających się z chłopców spod skrzydeł tej agencji (członkowie WINNER oraz IKON bez Chanwoo). W cotygodniowych odcinkach emitowano przygotowania uczestników do comiesięcznej ewaluacji, podczas której musieli zaprezentować nową piosenkę i układ taneczny. Team B wyprodukowali dwa przed-debiutowe single "Just Another Boy" oraz "Climax". Celem programu było wyłonienie zwycięskiego teamu (poprzez głosowanie widzów), który zgodnie ze słowami agencji „zadebiutuje w dzień po emisji ostatniego odcinka show”. Team B przegrał z Winner, jednak dwa lata później doczekali się również swojego debiutu. MIX&MATCH Wystąpili również w "MIX&MATCH", gdzie B.I, Bobby i Jinhwan mieli zapewnione miejsca w zespole, lecz reszta wraz z nowo dodanymi chłopakami musieli walczyć o bycie w zespole. Ostatecznie skład się nie zmienił, a jedynie doszedł Chanwoo. Członkowie Znaczenie logo albumu "Welcome Back" thumb|200px Z pasków na koreańskiej fladze reprezentujących niebo, księżyc, słońce, i ziemię ułożono skrócony symbol flagi Korei. Jest to nawiązanie do przekazu, że zespół jest ikoną Korei. Dyskografia albumy= thumb|136px : Welcome Back (wersja koreańska i japońska) : — wydany: 1 października 2015 (połowa albumu) | 24 grudnia 2015 (pełny album) : — wytwórnia: YG Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download |-|Single= (przed debiutem - niealbumowe) # 2013 ## - Just Another Boy (jako "Team B") ## - Climax (jako "Team B") # 2014 ## - "기다려 (Wait for me) (jako "Team B") ---- (po debiucie - album: Welcome Back) # 2015 ## - 취향저격 (My Type) ## - 리듬 타 (Rhythm Ta) ## - Airplane ## - 이리오너라 (Anthem) (B.I & Bobby) ## - 지못미 (Apology) ## - 왜 또 (What's Wrong?) ## - 덤앤더머 (Dumb & Dumber) Wideografia Koreańska IKON - 취향저격(MY TYPE) M V|MY TYPE IKON - 리듬 타(RHYTHM TA) M V|RHYTHM TA IKON - AIRPLANE M V|AIRPLANE IKON - 지못미(APOLOGY) M V|APOLOGY IKON - 이리오너라(ANTHEM) M V|ANTHEM IKON - '지못미(APOLOGY)' M V DANCE VER.|APOLOGY dance ver. IKON - 덤앤더머(DUMB&DUMBER) M V|DUMB&DUMBER IKON - 왜 또(WHAT'S WRONG?) M V|WHAT'S WRONG? IKON - 'BLING BLING' M V|BLING BLING IKON - '벌떼 (B-DAY)' M V|B-DAY Japońska IKON - MY TYPE M V (Japanese Short Ver.)|MY TYPE (Japan. Short Ver.) IKON - AIRPLANE M V (Japanese Short Ver.)-2|AIRPLANE (Japanese) IKON - RHYTHM TA M V (Japanese Short Ver.)|RHYTM TA (Japanese) IKON - APOLOGY M V (Japanese Short Ver.)|APOLOGY (Japanese) ---- źródło: Tumblr | iKON Poland | Wikipedia | K-pop lifestyle Kategoria:Zespoły męskie Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:YG Entertainment Kategoria:Debiut 2015